Happy Birthday, Corporal!
by Zefanya Elric 15
Summary: Sungguh ini hari yang aneh. Rivaille ingat, dia telah meminta cuti agar bisa bersantai saat natal. Tapi, kenapa justru di saat cuti, dia harus bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya? [Special fic for Rivaille's Birthday]


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Warning: OOC, absurd, alur kecepatan, bahasa tidak baku, EyD tidak tepat, hint yaoi, dll.**

**Don't like don't read don't flame!**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

Sungguh ini hari yang aneh. Rivaille ingat, dia telah meminta cuti agar bisa bersantai saat natal. Tapi, kenapa justru di saat cuti, dia harus bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya?

.

.

"Rivaille."

Rivaille yang baru saja mengangkat cangkir kopinya, berniat menyeruputnya, menghentikan tangannya di udara begitu melihat sang pemimpin Scouting Legion yang merupakan mantan artis Hollywood memanggilnya. Sebagai bawahan yang berbakti pada atasan, Rivaille menoleh, mendengar apa titah yang diberikannya, sekalipun dia sedang dalam masa cuti. "Ada apa, Erwin?"

"Apa aku bisa minta bantuan padamu?" tanya si pemimpin—yang diketahui bernama Erwin Smith.

Rivaille nyaris meremukkan cangkir kopinya. "Erwin, bukannya kau tahu kalau aku sudah meminta izin untuk cuti hari ini?"

"Ini darurat." Ujar Erwin. "Anjing peliharaan Hanji mengamuk dan nyaris meremukkan Gunter."

"Oh." Responnya dengan datar—sedatar wajahnya yang sebelas-duabelas dengan pantat panci—tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan 'anjing peliharaan Hanji'. Ya, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa 'peliharaan' yang dipelihara bawahan berkacamatanya itu bukanlah hewan _moe_ berbulu lebat, melainkan dua ekor titan yang diberi nama Sawney dan Bean—nama yang cukup elit untuk makhluk sejenis titan, membuat Rivaille mendengus kesal tiap kali mengingatnya. "Jadi, kau minta bantuanku untuk menenangkan titan jelek itu?" tanya Rivaille sembari menyeruput kopi hitamnya.

"Bukan." Jawab Erwin. "Aku yang akan menenangkannya. Kau menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen di kantor.

Seketika kopi itu muncrat, mengotori bibir, pipi, dan baju bagian depannya. "Kau bermaksud menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan apa yang _seharusnya_ kau kerjakan?" ujarnya penuh penekanan. Kemarahan telah menyulut dirinya. Tanpa sadar, dia melap mulutnya menggunakan dasinya yang mirip kain lap.

"Aku punya alasan."

"Menenangkan titan peliharaan?" kata Rivaille. "Kurasa _military police_ tidak akan menerima alasan seperti itu, sekalipun kita mengirim laporan bersama beberapa lembar uang."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Tegas Erwin. "Lakukan sekarang atau kupotong gajimu."

"Sayangnya, Erwin, aku lupa kapan terakhir kali kau menggajiku." Katanya sarkastis sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Dia membuka pintu, keluar ruangan, lalu menghempasnya dengan kasar—menimbulkan bunyi bedebam yang cukup keras untuk membangunkan Auruo yang sedang tidur di kamar yang terletak di ujung lorong.

Rivaille tak menyadari bahwa sepeninggalannya, Erwin menyeringai iseng.

.

.

"AAAH! Menyebalkan!"

Rivaille mengacak-acak surai hitamnya kesal. Bertumpuk-tumpuk berkas-berkas yang perlu diurus terletak di hadapannya. Dan dia baru mengerjakan seperempat. Oke, dia sudah benar-benar tidak tahan.

"Erwin sialan." Rutuknya. "Mana mungkin aku bisa mengerjakan dokumen sebanyak ini seorang diri. Dasar alis tebal." Dia merentangkan tangannya, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. "Aku mau cari udara segar. Sekalian cari Eren." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri—dia benar-benar tampak seperti orang gila.

Lorong yang berada di luar ruangan tempatnya bergumul dengan kertas-kertas tadi sangat sepi. Tidak ada orang sama sekali. Baik itu anggota Scouting Legion, klining servis, dan juga titan. Ralat, tidak pernah ada titan yang berjalan-jalan di lorong markas Scouting Legion. Jelas saja, mereka tidak mungkin muat.

'_Di mana yang lain?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. _'Ah, mungkin mereka sedang menangani titan yang sedang mengamuk itu.'_ batinnya.

Sungguh aneh si cebol satu ini. Tanya sendiri, jawab sendiri.

Dia berjalan menuju ke tangga, berniat menuju ke ruang pribadinya, ketika mendadak sebuah suara lembut menyapanya. "Corporal."

"Petra?"

"Corporal, barusan Komandan Erwin memanggil anda untuk membantu menenangkan titan milik Hanji Zoe." Ujarnya.

Andai saat ini dia tengah menggenggam sesuatu, bisa dipastikan benda itu akan remuk. "Bukankah tadi dia bilang bahwa aku hanya perlu mengerjakan dokumen-dokumennya dan tidak perlu menenangkan titan itu?"

"Mungkin komandan berubah pikiran." Jawab Petra santai. "Anda tahu, dia sedang dalam masa labil."

"Bukan labil, lebih tepatnya pikun." Sindirnya. "Titan itu ada di tempat yang biasa, kan?" tanyanya pada si gadis bersurai _peach_.

"Anda tidak perlu menanyakannya lagi jika anda sudah tahu, corporal." Segera gadis itu berlalu, meninggalkan Rivaille sendirian, dengan perasaan bingung yang begitu kentara.

…tumben Petra menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sedikit sinis? Hei, jangan bilang kalau dia berani memberontak Rivaille yang merupakan atasannya. Atau, dia juda sedang dalam masa labil?

Kenapa Scouting Legion jadi penuh remaja labil begini? Apa yang salah? Ataukah mereka adalah titan yang menyamar? —lupakan. _Mungkin mereka sedang mengerjaiku_, pikir Rivaille seraya melangkah menuju ke halaman belakang, tempat di mana peliharaan Hanji berada.

.

.

Setibanya di halaman belakang, kembali dia mendapat sebuah pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Halaman belakang—yang, menurut cerita Erwin, sedang terjadi keributan gara-gara Sawney dan Bean sedang mengamuk—kosong melompong. Tidak ada siapapun, entah itu orang ataupun titan. Yang benar saja…

"Di mana yang lain?" tanyanya pelan. Angin berhembus cukup kencang, daun-daun yang berguguran kini beterbangan. Suasana klasik, yang seakan mengejek dirinya dengan satu kata; sendirian.

Heh… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semuanya hobi sekali mengerjainya begini?

Memutuskan untuk kembali mengerjakan dokumen-sialan-milik-komandan-Erwin, dia berbalik menuju pintu, berniat masuk ke dalam bangunan beratap, ketika dia kembali dihadiahi sebuah kejutan yang menyebalkan.

Pintu itu terkunci. Berapa kali pun dia memutar kenop, menarik, mendorong, melancarkan serangan _fabulous kick_, pintu itu tetap bergeming.

_Okey, fine_. Kantong kemarahan di muka pantat panci jebol seketika, bersamaan dengan capslock author.

"AAARRGGHHHH KUUUUSSSSOOO! SIAPA YANG NGUNCI KAMPREET!" dia mulai OOC. Wajahnya yang biasanya miskin ekspresi kini mengkerut tujuh kerutan. Gara-gara gak pake olay. Pintu tersebut dia gedor-gedor asal—masa bodo kalau pintu itu rusak, yang penting sekarang dia harus masuk. Angin makin kencang, udara dingin terasa menusuk, ingusnya perlahan mulai meler. Dia melap hidungnya dengan dasinya, lalu melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya menggedor-gedor pintu layaknya pendemo yang minta harga sembako diturunkan.

"Tidak ada gunanya. Tidak ada yang mendengarkan gedoranku dari tadi. Kalau begini caranya, lebih baik aku memikirkan cara lain untuk masuk tanpa perlu menggunakan pintu." Ujarnya. "Heh~ seandainya aku terkurung bersama Eren."

Dia mulai mechom.

"Argh, apa yang kupikirkan!" dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menepis pikiran anehnya mengenai sang kekasih.

…bicara mengenai Eren, kekasihnya, dia jadi teringat sesuatu. Seharian ini dia belum melihat batang hidung bocah titan beriris emerald itu. Ke mana dia, ya?

Aah, lupakan. Sekarang, fokus pada masalah utama. Kalau dia tidak cepat-cepat, bisa-bisa besok dia ditemukan dalam wujud mayat. Dan dia tidak mau namanya tersebar di koran dengan _headline_ 'Seorang Corporal Scouting Legion mati kedinginan karena dikunci di luar ruang ruangan'. Demi neneknya yang sudah tenang di surga, jangan sampai nama pemberian ibunya yang begitu bagus tercemar karena artikel memalukan tersebut.

"Hm… kalau tidak salah, di bagian utara ada atap yang berlubang, tepat di atas kamar… er… kamar siapa ya? Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang aku masuk dulu." Segera dia memanjat dinding, sedikit susah payah karena tidak adanya pijakan. Untunglah, pengalamannya bertahun-tahun malang melintang di dunia kriminal* dan dunia kemiliteran, dapat berguna saat ini.

(*_note: sebelum menjadi anggota Scouting Legion, Rivaille dulunya anggota geng penjahat di dinding bagian dalam_)

Butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit bagi dia dan tubuh mungilnya untuk sampai di atap markas Scouting Legion. Dengan tidak elitnya, dia merangkak menuju lubang yang diyakininya berada di sebelah utara. Dijamin, jika ada wartawan atau jurnalis yang kebetulan lewat dan menyaksikan pemandangan tidak elit ini, esok harinya Rivaille akan bunuh diri.

"Ah, akhirnya…" Rivaille mendesah senang lantaran lubang itu sudah ditemukan. Namun, dewi Fortuna belum berpihak padanya. Lubang itu sangat kecil, hanya sebesar telapak kakinya saja. Tidak mungkin bisa muat.

Meski begitu, Rivaille tak kehabisan akal. Dia berdiri, menyiapkan kuda-kuda, dan dengan penuh ancang-ancang…

BUGH

Sebuah _fabulous kick_ mendarat tepat di atap di samping lubang kecil itu. Ya, Rivaille menggunakan teknik spesialnya untuk memperlebar lubang tersebut. Sekarang, lubang yang tadinya hanya berdiameter 25 cm kini melebar menjadi 45 cm. Sangat cukup untuk dimasuki tubuhnya lantaran pinggangnya yang ramping. Segera, dia menjatuhkan diri ke dalam melalui lubang itu.

Sayang, sepertinya kesialannya tidak berhenti sampai di situ.

Ternyata, lubang itu berada tepat di atas kamar Auruo.

Dan kini, dia mendarat dengan mulus di lantai, tepat di hadapan Auruo sedang telanjang bulat—tadinya dia ingin ganti baju. Oh my…

_Kami-sama, bunuh aku sekarang juga!_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Auruo menjerit layaknya gadis yang sedang diintip. Tangan kanannya menutupi 'pedangnya', sedang tangan yang lain menutupi dadanya—walau sesungguhnya tidak ada yang perlu dia tutupi di sana. Ekspresi yang sungguh menjijikan. "Corporal, apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

"Ah, itu—"

"Apa kau bermaksud mengintipku?"

"Aku bisa jelaska—"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA CORPORAL HENTAAAIII!" jeritnya lagi. Andai Rivaille memegang _manuver 3D_, dijamin dia sudah mencincang pria bermuka tua itu.

BRAK

Mendadak, pintu kamar Auruo dibanting terbuka. Erwin, bersama prajurit lainnya, terdiam di depan pintu; cengo. Suasana hening sesaat. Rivaille ingin kayang di tempat.

"Rivaille, aku tak menyangka, ternyata kau orang yang seperti itu." Gumam Erwin dengan kedua iris birunya yang membelalak. Holy shit. Rivaille benar-benar ingin menghilang saat ini.

"Bukan! Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu—"

"Aku kecewa padamu, Rivaille."

Rasanya hatinya tercabik-cabik. Bayangkan saja, dia yang selama ini dipuji dan namanya begitu terkenal, kini dipandang dengan sinis seakan dia pelaku pelecehan yang begitu mendunia. Sial.

Hari ini benar-benar hari sial.

.

.

Matahari telah tenggelam di ufuk barat. Kegelapan merayap, menyelimuti seluruh bumi.

Rivaille—yang sudah lelah fisik dan batinnya—segera memasuki kamarnya usai mandi. Handuk kecil masih melingkar di lehernya, sementara surai ravennya yang terbelah tengah itu basah, butiran air berjatuhan ke handuk kecilnya.

Begitu dia membuka pintu kamarnya, kembali kedua iris obsidiannya mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang begitu 'wow'.

Di ranjangnya, terbaring seorang pemuda. Pemuda dengan iris emerald yang jernih, dengan kedua tangan yang terikat ke kepala tempat tidur. Tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, Rivaille sangat mengenal pemuda itu.

"Eren?" ya, kekasihnya.

"Ah, Rivaille. Bisa kau lepaskan tali ini?" ujarnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Rivaille sambil mendekati tempat tidur. Tangannya bergerak menuju tali di pergelangan tangan Eren.

"Entahlah." Jawabnya. "Tadi sore, waktu aku mau menghampiri ruang kerjamu, seseorang membiusku, lalu semuanya gelap. Saat aku sadar, aku sudah terikat di tempat tidurmu."

"Sudah berapa lama kau terikat di sini?"

"Dari tadi sore. Mungkin… sekitar tiga jam."

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang membiusmu?"

Eren terdiam sejenak, berpikir. "Aku tidak tahu. Dia datang dari belakang. Tapi, aku sempat mendengar suaranya, dan suaranya mirip dengan suara komandan Erwin." Jeda sejenak, "Mustahil komandan Erwin melakukan ini."

"Tidak mustahil, jika kau sudah mengenal sifat dan kepribadiannya sejak lama." Ujar Rivaille sambil mendengus kesal. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, begitu emosi.

"Mereka itu… benar-benar deh. Kurang kerjaan atau apaan sih? Dari tadi pagi mereka mengerjaiku terus." Seru Rivaille berapi-api.

Ikatan di tangan Eren terlepas. Eren beranjak duduk di samping Rivaille. "Mengerjai seperti apa?"

"Macam-macam. Menyuruhku mengerjakan bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen, menipuku, mengunciku di luar, dan menuduhku sebagai '_corporal hentai_' karena tidak sengaja melihat Auruo ketika ganti baju. Benar-benar menyebalkan." Tanpa sadar, dia curhat. Eren hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Apa kau tidak ingat hari ini hari apa, Rivaille?" tanya Eren.

"Eh?" jeda sejenak, "Hari ini tanggal 25 Desember. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat ya, Rivaille?" Eren menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri, mendekatkan tubuh tingginya dengan tubuh mungil sang kekasih. "Hari ini ulang tahunmu."

Oh… dia benar-benar lupa kalau dia berulang tahun hari ini. Sekarang dia mengerti alasan kenapa dia begitu disiksa hari ini. "Jadi… mereka mengerjaiku begitu karena hari ini ulang tahunku?"

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Kemarin, aku tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka. Mereka ingin mengerjaimu di hari ulang tahunmu. Tapi aku tak tahu kalau aku juga termasuk dalam rencana mereka."

Seketika, otak Rivaille bekerja cepat. Dia melirik Eren dengan senyum seringai yang terkesan aneh. "Hei, Eren."

"Apa kau mengerti peranmu dalam rencana mereka?"

"Tidak."

Senyum seringai makin melebar. "Kau mendapat peran penting yang diletakkan di akhir rencana… yaitu sebagai kado."

Semburat merah merayap ke pipi dan telinga Eren. Dia sangat mengerti maksud dari kalimat yang diucapkan corporal dengan tinggi 160 cm ini. "A-apa? K-kau bercanda, kan?"

"Aku serius." Rivaille membaringkan tubuh si uke di ranjang, lalu menindihnya. Sambil mengemut telinga kirinya, Rivaille berbisik, "Anggaplah ini hadiah darimu, menghiburku yang lelah karena seharian ini dikerjai."

"Baiklah. Malam ini saja, ya!" Eren, dengan wajah yang merah padam, mencium bibir Rivaille. "Selamat ulang tahun, Rivaille."

Ya, selamat ulang tahun, Corporal Rivaille…

.

.

**FIN**

.

**A/N: Happy Birthday, Corporal Rivaille :D Bener-bener deh, dia ultah pas banget sama natal. Saya jadi ngebut buat ngetik ini. Semoga memuaskan. :D**

**Selamat natal dan tahun baru untuk reader semua \(^.^)/**

**Review?**


End file.
